jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yavin Station
'Yavin Station '''was a battle station in use by the Yavin IV Defense Force and the Jedi Peacekeeping Taskforce. The Defense Force and it's successor was, for all intents and purposes, based off the space station, which was their second-most-powerful piece of hardware behind the Executor-class Star Dreadnought, ''Mraz. Characteristics 'Yavin Station '''was a heavily armed addition to the defense forces of Yavin IV. It functioned as a refit and repair yard inside the Yavin system while doubling as headquarters for the defense force in all her incarnations, be it Fleet Command, Starfighter Command, the Army, and the Marines. In other various circumstances, the station has been utilized as a proving ground for prospective students of the Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum. Tir Kaarn, apprentice to Ronan Starflare, was one such student. Design The station consists of a central section, made of two flattened cones attached base to base, like a squat spinning top, with a ring section surrounding it at the center-line. The ring section, supported by four arms, contained a number of docking ports and small, single-craft hanger bays. Sometimes, the larger ships of the navy, such as the ''Imperial II class Star Destroyers, were seen held in place in vast scaffold structures beneath one of the four arms. The hull of the station, although seemingly smooth, concealed a number of weapon emplacements -- a fair few more than anyone would expect of the facility, sporting fire power equivalent to three Golan III Defence Platforms, with shield and hull armour strength to match. Three large openings were placed equidistant around the circumference of the upper half, leading to the dozens of mid-sized inner hangers. The openings reached almost to the centre of the station, where they ended with a large, multi-ship hanger each, capable of landing a Corvette, plus several smaller ships. The hangers were separated by vast two cargo bays. Blast doors sealed the hangers and cargo bays off from each other, but could be opened to allow a direct route from one hanger to the next. One segment, between the hangers, did not contain a cargo bay, but rather contained a series of shopping parades. The shopping parades all ended dead centre at the Atrium. Inside the station are quarters, residences, and facilities for a vast military force. The station's Officer quarters are fairy spacious, each quarters having at least two rooms plus a refresher station. Non-officers typically bunk-up two to a room, but each room at least has it's own refresher. The station's vast control room sat deep within the central section, completely shielded from external attack. The room, large and oval, had over fifty work stations set in rings around a circular central work-station. This central station had a conical shaped section in the middle that rose up from it to around a meter fifty from the floor, with a powerful Holographic emitter at the top that displayed all activity around the Gas-Giant in three dimensions. Set into the conical section were a number of display screens, showing the view from of the outside of the station. Immediately beneath this control room, in the middle of the central section of the station, was the Grand Atrium, a vast publicly accessible, 8 floor space that connected to the shopping parades, and lead to the guest quarters. This was the public and commercial area of the station - tourist location in space, to an extent. Traders could come here and rent out temporary outlets, and a number of permanent trader's shops were set up here, selling their wares to the crews of the military. The Atrium itself was atleast eight stories high, with a series of six half-circle walkways above one half of the Chamber, each walkway having numerous openings to the deck on the same level as it. The Walkways were connected by large staircases on both sides, with the first walkway's stair cases curving far enough round to nearly complete the circle of the room. Only a small 45 degree wedge was open immediately opposite them. and that was occupied with two large, arching doorways that raised easilly over eight meters. Through them, visitors could see a large hanger capable of storing dozens and dozens of ships, although it was empty for the time being. Two glass lifts ran up the wall either side of the doorway they had just passed through. The cieling appeared to be a huge, transparent section at the top of the station, but it was obvious from the approach to the station that no such transparent portion existed. A Hologram of some description created the image above their heads. In the center of the base level, a circular section sat. One half of it was raised three quarters of a meter into a stage like area, with a small, semi-circular pool of water at it's straight edge and steps occupying the opposite ninety degrees of the curve. The other section dipped from the base level by half a meter, with steps ringing the entire half-circle, and a larger semi-circular pool sitting along the straight edge. The water flowed down the meter twenty-five high difference in the feature to pour into the larger pool. Category:Locations and Headquarters